My Captain, My Lover, My Mentor OLD
by skitzo krebstar
Summary: Two advanced species wage war upon eachother with Voyager in the middle of it all as an enchanting temptress from an alternate Voyager preys upon Janeway's emotions. Romances are created and destroyed, hearts are broken, and one seeking love shall find it
1. Love Bites

Title : My Captain, My Lover, My Mentor  
Author : sKiTzO sHy VioLeT  
Summary : Something's gone horribly wrong with the Voyager timeline and a member of Voyager's future must fix it....   
Note : This was originally "Ten Things I Love About You", but I got an idea and decided to rewrite it.   
**IMPORTANT NOTE : If you do not like the idea of two people of the same gender together, do not read any further. ALSO!! This is the second edition of "My Captain..." because the first edition was VERY poorly written**  
  


~*~  


  
_Peas porridge hot.  
  
_Sweat trickled down Ensign Janice Blair's brow as she concentrated on her battered console.  
  
_Peas porridge cold.  
  
_A spark shot from the machinery in front of her and she practically leapt out of her skin in shock.  
  
_Peas porridge in the pot_  
  
Moving reluctantly back she shook her head.   
  
_Nine days old.  
  
_"Nice nursery rhyme."  
  
Janice whirled around to come face to face with Second First Officer Commander T'Perra Kathryn Paris. The other woman stood before the Ensign with an air about her that was intoxicating. That was the way T'Perra was. Intoxicating.  
  
Her beautiful brown hair was shoulder length and full of delicate curls. She took the greatest care of her hair, using only the finest products on it. Her skin was soft to the touch and held the most perfect tan one could hope for. Her body was sleek and slightly muscular. Though her frame was small it screamed of power. Her smile was even more intoxicating than the air around her and her eyes.... One couldn't explain her eyes in merely one sentence. They were a deep blue gray, and held a knowing and confident look. They were mysterious and inviting, and more intoxicating still than her smile. One could get lost in her eyes.  
  
And that was the way she liked it.  
  
"Was... Was I saying that out loud?" Janice felt her face flush instantly. They were alone in Astrometrics, and that realization deepend the crimson of her skin. She'd been attempting to repair damage made by the borg when the other woman walked in and she wanted nothing more than to return to her work. When T'Perra Paris turned her charm on for you, you were lost forever.   
  
T'Perra nodded and pushed a piece of hair away from the Ensign's face, who shuddered slightly in response. Smiling her Commander took the younger woman's hand and brought it up to her lips. She kissed the back of it and never took her eyes off of Janice's.  
  
The Ensign's eyes darkened.  
  
_Perfect. _T'Perra thought.  
  
"T'Perra-"  
  
The other woman held her hand up at the protest. "Please," she said smiling. "Call me Perry."  
  


~*~  
  


"So what happened?" Janice's best friend Lily Delaney nearly bounced out of her chair. She was a low ranking Engineer and her life was plagued by monotony so she often lived off of her friends' "adventures" (as she called them), afraid to embark on her own. She was too shy to go on a date. She'd been offered, but was never able to accept for fear of being hurt. She was the exact opposite of her mother.  
  
"Nothing." Janice replied hastily. "She just asked me to dinner." Her encounter with the Second First Officer still had her shaking. She couldn't believe what had happened, what had *actually* happened. The entire ship was in love with T'Perra Kathryn Paris, but none had captured the Commander's heart. Now she, Janice herself, had her own chance to tame the impossibly wild.   
  
"You're going to dinner with her?!" Lily stopped in her tracks, her voice reaching an insanely high pitch. "How.. But.. You... She.."  
  
"She has a lot of admirers," Janice sighed, grabbing the Ensign's arm and pulling her along. "I know. So she has a lot of dates, so what? I'd rather be one of those dates than not."  
  
Lily shook her head. She was one of the very few who hadn't fallen to the Commander's spell. "I just don't understand how *everybody* can be in love with her. *I* don't love her and you know how I am! She hasn't gotten to *me*."  
  
"Yet."  
  


~*~  
  


"Come in," Sighing Perry put her book down on the bed. Tucking some of her curls behind her head (and scowling when they returned to her former position) she crossed her legs once more. Her direct superior, First First Officer Chakotay, strode through the door, a grin upon his face.   
  
Perry knew that if they were on Earth she would have had to stand when he came in, but she remained seated. Everybody on Voyager was so close by then that they sometimes even called eachother by their first names while working. _Perhaps I *should* stand when he enters. _The Commander reasoned with herself. _I mean, he *is* the First First Officer, and I'm only the Second. I'd have to stand if we were in Federation Space. _She brushed it off with a shake of her head reminding herself that in the Federation, Second First Officer wasn't even a recognized title.  
  
"I heard you've caught another fish in your net." Chakotay said playing with one of the trinkets on her shelf, something he did often. Finally setting it back down he moved to sit beside her on her bed. "Janice Blair. Quite a catch."  
  
The young woman smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she replied holding back a small laugh. "I don't know why I didn't bait her before."  
  
Chakotay laughed shortly and tapped her leg twice. For a few minutes they sat in silence together, content just with each other's company. The Native American was like an uncle her, or even a second father. His close friendship with her mother had brought him into her life and she was very thankful for it. Even though they were generations apart he was her best friend. Her only real friend. The only one she confided in, but even then she was still a mystery to even him.   
  
"You ever hear that nursery rhyme," Perry broke the silence after a few minutes. "Where it's like.... 'Peas porridge hot. Peas porridge cold'."  
  
"Peas porridge in the pot nine days old." Chakotay finished nodding. "Yeah, what about it?"  
  
She furrowed her brow, causing the ridges there to seem more defined. "I don't know." She replied, her voice getting quiet suddenly. "I just... There's something about it.... That I feel... But I don't know...."  
  
Chakotay nodded again, not needing for her to finish. After a few moments he picked up his earlier comment.   
  
"About Janice," he said, looking at his friend with a look that held some concern. "Don't you think it's about time you settled down with one person?"  
  
Her eyes locked onto his for a moment and held a sadness he'd never seen before. She was always an upbeat person. Not unbearably upbeat, but she wasn't down as often as the normal person. It was part of her "game", as she called it, Chakotay had always guessed. Now...  
  
"Why do you settle with one person?" She was clearly uncomfortable with the question, but Chakotay pressed it. He wanted nothing more than to see her be happy, and his marriage years were the happiest of his life.   
  
"I love Kathryn very much." He replied hoping she'd drink in his words and desire the feelings he had enough to where she'd strive for it herself. And yet, her eyes. The sadness in them told him something... Something he couldn't quite place and he hoped she'd tell him. "She is my everything. I can't imagine life with anybody else. Frankly, if something were to happen to her I would never be able to be with anybody else. After Kathryn, there's nothing. No one. Don't you want that for yourself?"  
  
Perry had been listening the whole time, but looking down at her bed. Her head snapped up to look at him and mixing with the look of sorrow he saw there he detected something else. Anger? Defense? What?  
  
"Of course I do." She tried not to snap at him, and Chakotay could sense her effort. Immediately he realized the reason for the look of sorrow. "I want it more than anything. But..." She sighed and grasped for words. "You don't understand. I want that love, that feeling, but it's not out there for me! Some people like you and the First Captain are lucky! Me, I'm not. I have this void in my heart that shall never be filled! No one person can fill it."  
  
"But many can?"  
  
A solitary tear trickled down Perry's face, announcing her very rare vulnerability. Chakotay felt honored to be witnessing it, but she brushed the salty moisture away, taking the moment with it. She straightened up and took in a deep shuddering breath. "That one person just isn't out there for me."  
  
Minutes passed before either of them spoke again. They sat in the same silence as before, except this time there was a hint of tension in the air.   
  
Chakotay coughed a little and finally spoke up, trying to lighten the mood. "So," he began, forcing a smile. "I've noticed something odd. Nobody around here seems to be brandishing a scar."  
  
Perry's face clouded with confusion and slowly it dawned on her. Her superior, however, continued.  
  
"I mean," he went on to say. "You'd think a love bite from you would be a prize. How is it that you're the only klingon I've heard of that doesn't give love bites?"  
  
Smiling weakly, the previous feeling of sadness still conveyed in her features, she replied.   
  
"In my eyes, love bites require love."  
  


~*~  


  
The doors to the bridge opened in protest, allowing the First Captain through. The ship rocked once more, catching the aged woman of balance. Gripping a rail she held on tight until it was safe to walk again. Finally able to stand upright she made her way to her command chair.   
  
"Captain!" Second Captain Naomi Wildman moved out of the chair and stood aside. She offered her help to the older woman who waved it off.   
  
"I'm fine." First Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her chair and shouted for a status report.  
  


~*~  
  


**To be continued....  
**


	2. A Father's Hands

**Title : My Captain, My Lover, My Mentor  
Author : sKiTzO sTaRbUcK ( aka sKiTzO sHy VioLeT )  
Rating : PG 13  
Summary : Something's gone terribly wrong w. Voyager's timeline and it's up to a member of Voyager's future to fix it... But she falls in love in the process... With Captain Janeway.  
Disclaimer : I keep forgetting to add these... Well, unless it's in the originals section no character in any of my fanfics belong to me, just like this one... Well, actually... T'Perra and the rest of the future Voyager generation ( save Naomi and Icheb ) belong to me. Their parents, however, don't, unless said otherwise :) Yep this is getting too long for me....  
Author's Note : This is the third draft of this fic. Both previous versions... How you say... Blowed! Haha. This one isn't terrific, but it's a vast improvement. The first draft of this fic was known as "Ten Things I Love About You"  
  
Now... Finally... On with the fic!!  
  
**

~*~  
  


Perry sat back in her chair, sipping her wine and reveling in the feel of the fire upon her skin. Thanking modern technology and closing her eyes almost completely she watched the room become blurry.   
  
"Perry?" Janice spoke up almost nervously and looked at the woman in front of her. The Second First Officer opened her eyes completely, relishing the look on the Ensign's face. At times like that she was most happy.  
  
"I was wondering-"  
  
A violent tossing of the ship stopped Ensign Blair mid-sentence. Her eyes widened in shocked amazement and her mouth fell open.   
  
"Sorry," Perry replied standing. She had sensed the other woman's need to say something important and thanked whatever god or gods that provided the distraction.  
  


~*~  
  


"They're hailing us, Captain!" Tami Hernandez announced before being tossed onto her console. Recovering quickly she followed the Captain's shouted, hurried commands, placing the face of a hideous alien upon the screen.  
  
Naomi recoiled at the sight of the man before her. He had four enormous nostrils set upon a face that secreted a strange goo. His grotesquely pink lips were pulled back into a sneer, revealing sharp, yellowed, crooked teeth that sent a shiver up the Second Captain's spine. The rest of his body was large and dark, sickly green, secreting goo just as his face was. He had little hair, and what he did have was straggled and caked with mud.   
  
"This territory belongs to the Kishnan." He challenged them speaking in a low and gravely voice. "Leave, or we shall destroy you."  
  
"Their ship is heavily damaged." Tami announced, studying the panel before her with a burning intensity. The Captain turned to look at her as Naomi slipped into the Second Officer's seat. "But..." Sighing Tami looked up. Her eyes locked onto the older woman's and she shook her head. "We're still no match for them. They're way too advanced."  
  
The hideous creature on the view screen shook with a cruel laughter that chilled the very bones of the bridge crew.   
  
Janeway stuck her jaw out defiantly and stood up. She wasn't a person to take a threat lying down.  
  
"I was told," She informed the Kishnan, or whatever they called themselves. "That this territory belongs to the Mager. Where are *they*?"  
  
"*They*," The alien replied, curling his lip even more. "Are here. They still believe this territory belongs to them. We, however, have claimed it in the name of the Empire. Their people will be disposed of quickly."  
  
The doors to the bridge opened once more allowing entrance to Commander Paris trailed by Ensign Blair. Although the Ensign had no business on the bridge nobody said a word. It wasn't important who was and wasn't on the bridge at the moment. It was important to survive.   
  
The Kishnan's face seemed to pale at least three shades when they stepped onto the bridge, and his head reeled back as if he'd been slapped.   
  
"You." He hissed collecting himself and narrowing his eyes. Venom dripped from his voice and the goo he was secreting changed. It seemed less viscous and held the slightest tint of yellow whereas before it was clear. "You," he went on, anger shaking his very being. "You!"  
  
He reached over and pressed a button causing the view screen to go blank. A split second later the ship rocked once more, tossing Captain Janeway and Naomi Wildman to the ground.   
  
"Naomi!" Perry shouted, picking the older woman up. They were almost standing once more when another shot tossed the vessel sending the two back to the ground. Smoke billowed from every console and every few seconds sparks shot from them as well.   
  
Perry's eyes grew heavy and it was only then that she realized she'd hit her head somewhere on the trip down. A dull throbbing began somewhere near the back of her skull and her breath came in ragged gasps. Feet moved quickly around her, tending to the fallen and the damaged technology. Her vision blurred once more, but this time it wasn't voluntary. With the last of her strength she struggled to focus her eyes and saw two strong hands pick up the Second Captain recognizing almost instantly the hands of her Native American friend. She felt two more hands pick her up as well and found her father struggling with her weight. Somewhere in the back of her mind she found something odd about him doing this, but for the scattered state of her mind she couldn't figure out what.   
  
Her strength finally spent she closed her eyes and passed out just as the bridge went dark as well.  
  


~*~  
  


**To be continued... The real Voyager scenes coming soon.....**  


  
  
  



End file.
